


交叉线

by soda_water



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_water/pseuds/soda_water
Summary: 对不起，作者是个只会写rape的老变态





	交叉线

小居从一片昏沉中艰难地捡回了自己的意识，他全身又酸又痛，整个人像是要烧起来一样疯狂地发抖。  
“我简直不敢相信……”“我早就知道他是个婊子……”  
有人顺着他紧紧闭合的大腿摸上去，小居呻吟了一声，努力控制住自己想要贴上去的欲望，难耐地摩擦膝盖——他已经湿透了。  
“骚货。”男人捏住小居的脸，把手指捅进他的口腔，“尝尝你自己有多骚。”  
omega的眼睛半阖着，即使没有泪水的阻挡也认不出面前的人，他深陷发情期的疼痛与渴望中，只希望有一个alpha把他操进地板里，让他能免受这灼烧之苦。  
“你是谁……”小居狠狠咬了一口那两根在他嘴里胡乱搅动的手指，得到了片刻说话的机会，却立刻又挨了一个响亮的耳光，在他右脸上。  
“贱货！”男人听起来几乎是勃然大怒了，没有任何一个alpha会喜欢omega反抗他，尤其这个omega还处于发情期。  
“有多少人上过你？嗯？”男人的手顺着小居的内裤边缘摸进去，尖锐的指甲用力掐住了那个不停流水的小口。  
小居立刻尖叫起来，他的手被反绑在身后，只能疯狂地摆动身体，想要把这只恶魔的手抖出去，却突然被另一个人捂住了嘴巴。  
“嘘——嘘——”那人把手探进他的衬衫领口，充满恶意地掐揉扯动他的乳尖，“别出声，还是说你想引更多的alpha来轮奸你？”  
小居呜呜地尖叫，在地上胡乱扑腾像一条垂死的鱼。他不知道事情怎么会变成这样，他只是来参加一个颁奖礼，穿着体面的衣服和所有人微笑。可现在他莫名其妙地发情了，比以往任何一次都来得凶猛，只穿着一件衬衫和内裤疯狂流水，被两个alpha堵在不知道什么地方准备强奸。  
alpha停止折磨omega下身的小口，转而探了一根手指进去，“噗呲”一声，像是扎进一块汁水充盈的鲜肉，小居的身体已经完全准备好被插入，被标记了，甚至违背他本人意愿地拼命吸吮那根手指，像是一个真正的浪荡婊子。  
“你已经迫不及待了是吗？”alpha的眼睛都烧红起来，没人能抵挡得住一个发情期omega的诱惑，尤其还是一个如此漂亮的omega。他一鼓作气把三根手指都捅了进去，开始在温暖潮湿的穴道里疯狂抽插翻搅。  
小居不由自主地蜷缩起来，发出绵长而崩溃的呻吟，alpha强烈的气息暂时纾解了他发情期的疼痛与空虚，让他不至于在地上翻滚哭号，但他不想要这个，他宁愿痛死。  
无力反抗的omega突然身体僵直，没了声音，他漂亮的眼睛死死盯着捂住他嘴巴的男人，几乎像是一只死不瞑目的鬼。男人显然碰到了什么了不得的开关，让他在情欲的浪潮里过电一般抽搐，接着整个人瘫软下去。  
“只用手指？”男人摸到omega小腹前的一片白色湿痕，像是不可思议。他显然是第一次见识到发情期的omega到底能有多浪荡敏感，这几乎让他脑子里的血都倒流了，alpha的本能在催促他，命令他立刻标记这个omega，把他小小的子宫射满，怀上他的孩子，永生永世都成为自己的东西。  
“啊——！！”小居终于能喊出声音来，另一个alpha放弃了阻止他发出声音，从裤裆里掏出自己的东西快速撸动。他把omega的乳尖掐出了血，让它们肿得像两粒小石子。但小居不是因为这个尖叫，他尖叫是因为有alpha进入了他，用阴茎。  
“操你妈的。”男人爽得声音都发抖了，他只停滞了片刻，接着便骑在小居身上开始用力抽插，一只手掐住他的腰窝，一只手揉捏他雪白的臀瓣，在上面留下血红的指印。  
“那些导演是不是也这样操你？你怎么满足他们？”alpha急促地呼吸着，像是要把整个人都楔进omega的身体里。  
小居狂乱的摇头，他无法控制从自己嗓子里发出来的呻吟声，omega的生理本能在逐渐扯碎他的理智，让他想要被操死在alpha的阴茎上。他感到有什么硬梆梆的东西抵住了他的脸颊，在他脸上划来划去，流下腥臭的前液。  
“宝贝别急。”那根腥臭的东西终于从他的脸前移开，然而小居立刻感到了身体被撕裂的疼痛，这让他惨叫起来。  
“你猜怎么着？他爱死这个了。”另一个alpha在omega的惨叫声中大笑起来，他扶住自己的阴茎，正努力想要挤进那个小小的穴口中。  
“一根喂不饱你是吗？”  
小居神智昏昏地摇头乞求，他十分确定自己被撕裂了，从下往上被劈成两半，他在流血。  
“……救命”他挣扎着发出一声呻吟与惨叫之外的声音，泪水在脸下汇成一片小小的湖泊。  
“救命？”alpha终于放弃了同时进入他血肉模糊的穴口，剩下一个男人深吸了一口气，用像是要将什么东西撞碎的力道撞上omega的敏感点，如愿从小居那两片形状漂亮的嘴唇间听见了一声变了调的尖叫。  
alpha爽得全身发麻，他的阴茎进到了前所未有的深度，他能感到前面有什么东西正在阻挡着他，这让他兴奋不已。  
男人用一只手捏住小居的后颈，像拎起一只小猫，把他钉在自己的阴茎上转了一圈，看见了那张自己肖想意淫已久的脸。  
“刚刚下台的时候我看到那谁摸你的脖子了，”男人动作不停，弯腰掐住了小居纤细的脖颈，“他操你的时候你也会喊救命吗？”  
小居突然感到下腹一阵剧烈的刺痛，他的身体内部有什么东西被反复的撞击打开了一条小口。他立刻意识到那是什么，这让他拼命挣扎起来。  
求你……他被掐着脖子，有口水从嘴角溢出来，却发不出一丝声音。  
求求你……将要被标记的巨大恐惧淹没了他，他想起那些可怕的生理知识，想起那些该死的将会伴随被标记的omega一生的生理反应，他将会成为一个强奸犯的附属品，对他百依百顺，一闻到他的味道就会主动张开双腿开始流水。  
小居的视野已经被明暗的斑点铺满了，耳朵里充满了尖锐的鸣声，严重缺氧的大脑让他的瞳孔开始放大。  
他的生殖腔被彻底打开了，而他马上就要死了。  
小居昏暗的世界里只剩下这一个念头，不知是恐惧还是解脱。快感与疼痛还在不断累积，冲击他已经不堪重负的下腹，但他的意识却已经飘离了出来。他从没想过自己会这样死掉，在一场强奸中无声无息的死去，留下一具沾满体液的恶心尸体。然后媒体会大肆渲染报导，他会成为人们茶余饭后的消遣，人们谈论他凄惨的死状，指责他隐瞒的omega身份，挖掘他生前做过的所有事情，臆想他的性格与为人，企图为他的死亡寻找一个合适的理由。他会被安上可笑的设定，和所有不光彩的事情绑在一起沉进时间长河中，再也无人问津。

可是我还想吃一顿火锅呢。

小居突然感到脖颈上沉重的压力消失了，有人在用力按压他的胸口，冰冷的空气迫不及待地涌进来，撑起了他扁平的肺部。他侧过头，拼命咳嗽喘息起来。  
“关上门！！”  
“快打电话给……”  
有混乱的脚步声与说话声，小居本能地把自己缩成一团。他被人抱起来了，被盖上一件柔软尚带着体温的布料。  
“我的天，他发情了……”  
“快找支抑制剂，妈的我得快点出去……”  
小居勉力睁开眼，看见了近在咫尺的一张熟悉的脸庞，男人紧紧抱着他，轻轻擦去他脸上的泪水——  
“一切都会没事的。”像是一句咒语。

他的世界彻底沉入一片黑暗。


End file.
